No Doing Anything About It
by ullabloom
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger is an animal. He creates trouble for a couple of other kittens and queens, but what'll happen when he gets Bombalurina pregnant? Adding to the fire, he's still in (love? No. infatuation? Quite possible...) with Mistofelees... Demeter has a secret of her own... Bomba/Tugger/Misto triangle, Demeter/He who shall be revealed.
1. Chapter 1- Curious Cats

**HEY-OOOOOOOO!**

**New storeeeeee timeeeeee! This story mostly follows The Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina, right after she becomes pregnant with their kittens. This is a really short chapter. Sorry! Happy reading!**

**Ullabloom**

**Part 1: Curious Cats**

"AURGH! OMIGOD!" she screamed. "YES! Yes!"

She let out a few more screams, and he let go. He removed his teeth from her neck, and collapsed.

Etcetera inhaled deeply. "Wow." She said. "Wow. Wow. Wow."

The Rum Tum Tugger lay next to her, panting. "I must leave," he whispered.

"WAIT!" The kitten screamed. "Will I…Will I _see _you again?"

"You're only 8 months old…"

"TO HELL WITH MY AGE!" she screeched. Tugger seemed to jump. Etcetera quieted down.

"You. Are."

She paused. She crawled up to his face. "Amazing. I have _never felt…_"

She paused again. "I think I need to lie down for a minute…" She collapsed, panting along with him…

Tugger gathered his strength, and got on his feet. "Goodbye, Etcetera."

He bent down, and licked her face. She started giggling. "Bye-bye, Tugger."

He left her as she continued to laugh hysterically…

As he walked towards his owner's house, he saw Bombalurina. "Hey, Tiger," she started.

"Bombalurina…"

She followed him. "Going somewhere?"

"…Home…"

"Fascinating…"

"What do you want?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Why are you following me?"

"You're quite a talker tonight, aren't you? I don't blame you…I get like that too whenever I mate."

"You've never mated!"

"I did, when I was younger. Never worked, thank Bastet. I would never make a good mother."

"Don't get any ideas…"

"Of course not! I wouldn't want you to do it twice on the same night! That would be pathetic, even for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're a demon. Etcetera is just a kitty-"

"She wanted _me _to-"

"But you _**DON'T**__**JUST LET HER!**_"

"Why does this concern you?!"

"I CARE about her…unlike SOME CATS!"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"Do you hate me?"

"WHAT in HELL are you saying?!"

"Do you hate me?"

Another pause.

"At the moment…yes."

"Good. Then avoid me. I don't want anything to do with dames like you."

He started to run away.

"Oh, I KNOW what you want to do with dames like me! You want to waste your life mating with us! …AND MISTOFFELEES!"

He stopped. "In my life, I want to see the sights."

"Please. To you, sights are our breasts!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Bombi? Give up mating forever?"

"I never said that."

"So I can do it, then?"

"…I never said that…"

"Then what are you saying?"

"To pick on someone your own size…"

He closed his eyes. "I'm going home…"

"Don't you get it?! I WANT SOMETHING WITH YOU, You IDIOT!"

"You want something with me? Why didn't you just LEAD with that?"

Another pause.

"What?! You…You should hate me now! I'm just as bad as you are!"

"You were worried about Etcetera…"

"Yes…but-"

He pinned her down. "Forget it. Stop worrying. Stop talking…"

"No! Not now…please!"

He didn't listen. The only thing on his mind was giving her what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2- Not a Sound from the Pavement

**Good morning, readers.**

**Oh, you're gonna make a big deal about it not being morning?! It IS, somewhere!**

**Okay, get this. I was trying to pet my cat last night, and she ran away from me. And I'm like "QUE PASA, AMIGA?!"**

**I'm kidding, I don't talk like that. Here that, people who call me a spic?! YOU KNOW who you are! I don't talk like that! I'm not even fluent!**

**(*Giggles*) My cat is crazy…that makes 2 of us…Please review. Happy reading!**

**Ullabloom**

It was the same scenario. They were on the floor, panting.

"Wowza." She said. "You are GREAT."

"I'm used to hearing 'amazing'," said the Tom, "but, I'll settle for 'great'."

"You're disgusting."

"You asked for it."

More silence. The female broke it. "I'm a horrible cat…" she said, starting to cry.

"No," said the Tugger. "You're a wonderful one…one of my favorite ones…"

They both smiled.

Bombalurina got up to her feet. "I'm going home. See ya around, Tugger…"

"Later, Bombi…"

They went in opposite directions…

* * *

"Munkustrap…" said Demeter.

"Yes, darling?" He responded.

Demeter said nothing.

"Demeter?"

This time, she heard him. "Yes?"

"You wanted my attention-"

"Oh…never mind…"

He was worried. "You're awfully tense this evening."

"Well, Bombi said she'd be back by midnight."

"And?"

"And, I want to know where the hell she is!"

"I'm sure she's fine…"

"This is so typical…"

Bombalurina walked by them, singing to herself. Demeter knew she was only that happy when she was turned on.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Bombi giggled. "Nowhere."

She kept singing.

Demeter was worried. "Odd…you should've been fine for at least another week."

Bombi stopped her singing. "Shut up! I'm just happy. Can't a kitty be happy?"

Demeter was enraged. She scratched her face on the spot.

Bombi hissed. "Oh my god, Demeter! What the hell was that about?!"

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm your sister, and I KNOW better than anyone that you only call yourself a 'kitty' when you've been sleeping around with some cheap tom!"

"Hey, I did not do it with some cheap tom!"

"Every tom's a cheap-NO! NO! That Maine Coon with the crazy hair! It was him, wasn't it?!"

"No, it wasn't!"

Demeter knew better. Her sister's voice was full of panic.

"LIES! Lie, that's all you do!"

"Why is any of your business who I sleep with?!"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

She went racing out the door. Munkustrap and Bombi came chasing after her. By the time they caught up to her, she was already at the Tugger's part of his alley.

"YOU!" she screeched.

He turned around, and tried hard to retract his claws.

"What are you doing screwing my sister?!"

"DEMI, STOP!" called Bombalurina.

Demeter tackled the Tugger and started scratching him. Bombi started fighting her sister, and Munkustrap tried to break up the fight.

"BASTARD! You could NEVER LOVE HER!"

She winced in pain as Bombi bit her front left leg. Demi collapsed onto the concrete as Bombi ordered the Tugger to run away.

Munkustrap kept them apart. "You are going to settle this like ladies, and talk this out."

Bombi started crying. "You don't understand!"

"There's nothing understandable about this situation!" Yelled her sister. "I'm supposed to be protecting you!"

"I'm a queen now, Demi! I can take care of myself. All you do is overreact!"

"All YOU do is lie!"

Munkustrap was silent. He had yet to understand the female mind.

"I cannot believe you would just attack someone!"

"You said you would tell me everything. You LIE. I don't know if I can forgive you!"

"Girls," said Munkustrap. "It's late. Let's just go home, and settle this in the morning."

The three walked home without saying another word.

* * *

They fell asleep, and in the middle of the night, Demeter found Bombi's head tucked under hers. It was that thing that they always did, up until Demeter met Munkustrap. Just another aspect of their unbreakable sister bond.

_WHY am I so horrible?_ Thought Demi. _She deserves her privacy. WHY am I such a hypocrite?! I love Munkustrap, but…Why does everything have to be so complicated?!_

The events of that night never came up again.

Demeter left home, and started walking towards the square.

She stopped by the shoeshiner's house, and waited for him to call her…

"Demeter," called a familiar voice. He appeared from around the corner. A smile spread across Demi's face.

She ran to the other side of the street and embraced him.

"I missed you," she whispered. They kissed each other, and he started biting her neck, but before anyone started doing anything savage, she remembered what she had to tell him.

"No, Macavity!"

He let go, and let Demi scramble to her feet.

"What's wrong, Demeter?"

She looked around, just to make sure no one was watching, and shed a tear.

"I'm just not ready…and with you…I don't think I ever will be…"


	3. Chapter 3- You See it One Moment

**Helloz!  
**

**Waddap, fangz?!**

**KIDDING! I got you, didn't I?! I can't believe you questioned the old "My Immortal" wordplay. Seriously, people! (*laughs*)**

**Ok, I'm good now! Happy reading!**

**Ullabloom**

"What do you mean?"

"It's not right…"

Macavity was getting mad. "Why do you always have to be such a saint?!"

Demeter backed away from him. "Please don't shout at me, Macavity!"

He turned away from her. "If it's so wrong, then why are you here?"

"Because…I still…I can't explain it."

"Do you love Munkustrap?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because!"

"Do you love _me_?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes. I always have. Every minute of every day."

"Then how are you in love with Munkustrap?"

"Can you just STOP asking me all these questions?!"

They walked up the road. They stopped at the square's fountain.

"Tonight," said Demi, "I came to terms with how horrible I really am. I don't want this to be my example for Bombi."

He widened his eyes. "She's a queen. She can take care of herself."

"I know, but-"

"Find out what you want…let me know."

He stared at her for a few seconds, and walked away. He seemed to disappear into the darkness.

Demi sat there, sobbing. She eventually went home, just before dawn.

* * *

"Misto?"

The snow-white 10-month-old crawled out of her little area of their home. They stayed with their Uncle Bustopher. There were four sections of their shelter, which was sort of a collection of rooms divided by pieces of cardboard, and covered with a tarp. The living room, Victoria's room, Mistoffelees' room, and Uncle Bustopher's room (That cat slept like a baby.).

"What in the hell are you doing up this late?"

Mistofelees was looking over the road, waiting for Tugger.

He turned to her. "It's him."

She sighed. "I'm telling you, he's screwing some dame."

"He wouldn't do that…"

"Mmm-hmm. Yeah. You believe that. Go ahead."

"I'm in a relationship, and you're not."

"You're two years old and you live with your uncle."

"I take care of him."

"He doesn't need help."

"He's twenty-five pounds."

"Who's on first?"

"That's right."

"Damn it!"

"Really? That's your comeback?"

"Go to hell."

"Go to _bed._"

Victoria squinted. "Fine. Whatever..."

She walked back to her little "room".

"Don't make too much noise! I can hear you two from the library!"

Misto shut his eyes. "Since WHEN do you go to the library?!"

"_WHEN I NEED BOOKS!"_

"GOOD NIGHT!"

"YOU TOO!"

After a few more minutes, Misto saw him, limping.

"Tugger!"

He ran towards him, and helped him reach home.

"Victoria!" He called. The kitten emerged once again, and saw The Tugger. He had scratches all over his face and neck, and there was an open cut on his right back leg.

She picked up the rag she used as a pillow, and ran to the fountain in the square. Unlike others, she did not fear the water. She made sure the rag was clean, and scurried back home.

Using a blade, Mistoffelees cut up the rag, and dressed Tugger's wounds.

"Who did this to you?" asked Victoria.

Tugger hesitated. "Just some crazy tom."

"What did he look like?"

"Black chest, white and red markings, brown back…I've never seen him before."

"Well, thank the Heaviside layer you're alright!" She said with a smile.

Misto was crying.

Victoria started laughing. "So dramatic."

She held her brother's hand. "Misto, he's _fine._"

She turned to Tugger. "Feeling better?"

He smiled. "Yes, Vicki…"

She smiled in return. She took Misto to her room.

"You okay now?" she asked.

Misto nodded, but kept sobbing.

Vicki frowned. "I'm gonna say this slowly; since it's the only way to get through to you when you get like this: You. Need. To-"

"I know I need to get a hold of myself, Vicki!"

"Then shut up, and go to bed."

Tugger walked to the room, and said goodnight to Vicki.

The two toms went into the living room.

"Tugger, I need to talk to you." Said Misto, feebly.

Tugger's eyes goggled. "Yes?"

"When you were gone, Victoria suggested that you were sleeping around with someone else, like some kind of sex fiend."

"Me? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know…It's just…Before you committed, you used to do it…a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes…Victoria's wrong, right?"

He hesitated again…

"Of course she is."

"Good."

They gently pressed their lips together, went to Misto's room, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- And then it is Gone

**H to the E to the double L to the O!**

**Hello, person in front of this computer! 'Tis the weekend! So, I HAVE TIME TO WRITE! YES! Aaaand…I don't have anything else important to say…sooo…Happy reading!**

**Ullabloom**

Victoria woke up early the next morning. She found Misto in the living room.

"Where's Tugger?" she asked.

"Out." He responded. "He didn't wanna get involved…"

"Okay…Are we actually doing this?"

"Yep."

"Don't you think we're making too much of a deal out of it?"

"Nope. He needs it."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Too late."

She smiled. "You ready?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't we try to get his help last night?"

"You know how he feels about me and him."

"I know, but-"

He shot her the look. The You-know-so-and-so's-a-homophobe look.

A while later, their uncle emerged from his room. The siblings were seated on the ground.

"Children," said the large tom, "what's going on?"

"Uncle Bustopher," started Victoria. "This is an intervention."

"What? But…But I don't have a problem."

"Sit down."

…

"Demeter, I have to talk to you." Said Munkustrap.

"Yes?"

"About that tom…"

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's my…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about last night. Please."

He stopped talking. It didn't really matter. Ever since he started dating Misto, Tugger was sort of shut off from the family…he shouldn't have cared…

"Um…you just seem so tense. Are you alright?"

"I am NOT tense. I am together, if anything."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to get all defensive about-"

"I am NOT defensive!"

He silenced himself.

"Now…where's Bomba?"

…

"You're right! I need this. Starting tomorrow, I'll go on a diet."

"That means a lot to us…"

"Thank you, Uncle Bustopher."

"No binging," said Victoria, changing her tone.

"IM HERE!"

Bombalurina appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, IIIIIIIIIIIII…I'm sort of late, right?"

"Alright," said Bustopher, standing up. "I'm going off into town…look after the house, my children…"

He smiled at the embarrassed queen as he exited.

Victoria stared at her. "WHERE…have you been, Bomba!?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"You promised us!"

"I know but…I had a really rough night, and I didn't get home until really late…"

"And, why, exactly, were you out so late?"

"Demi interfering with my personal life, as usual…"

"Well, pass the popcorn," said Misto. "Tell us everything!"

"Um…it's sorta personal…"

The siblings were excited. "Ooooh!" screamed Vicki. "Who was he?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Vic!"

"C'mon!"

"Shut up!"

"PLEEEEAAASE!"

"Fine…come with me outside."

Vic obeyed. "Soooo, who?"

Misto crept against one of the walls, and listened.

Bombi started whispering. "Listen. You cannot tell another living soul about this…or I will knock the living daylights out of you."

Vic was scared. "Bomba…what do you mean?"

"I was with Tugger last night. It was mind-blowing."

"I knew it! The lousy, good-for-nothing wretch…How mind-blowing?"

"Like you have a chance with him, virgin! Anywho, He probably hasn't told Misto yet."

"Nope."

"Good. Demi figured it out, and she attacked him, and-"

"Wait…_Demeter_ attacked _Tugger_?"

"You betcha. Did he say anything about her?"

"No."

"Good. You want your brother to be happy, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you cannot tell anyone…ANYONE…about our little conversation here today. Promise?"

"Promise."

Misto backed away…he had heard enough…

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Vic nodded.

"We're still besties, right?"

"Of course!"

"Great…I really have to go…it's my turn to go begging…I'll just say goodbye to Misto, and…

"Yeah."

"You wanna go out into town with me?"

"Sure! MISTO! Me and Bombi are going out into the square to beg!"

"Have fun…" he replied.

"Bye, Misto!" screamed Bomba, as she and Victoria raced up the street.

Misto almost knew Bombi was lying. She had to be! Either that, or he was just another one of Tugger's pawns. _I was with Tugger last night…It was mind-blowing… Demeter attacked Tugger…Did he say anything?_

He was heartbroken. How could the person he was in love with lie to him like that? It made no sense.

Misto didn't go into town. He didn't practice any magic. He just stayed home, and enjoyed a good cry…which can make just about anyone feel better.


End file.
